dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Proudfoot
Millie Proudfoot is a young halfling woman living in Orlane, Touissaint '''who works as a prostitute at '''The Pixie's Kitten. Description Appearance Millie is tall and slight for a halfling; she has a slender figure and is considered by many to be very attractive. She has soft features, with red hair and hazel eyes. She dresses provocatively and wears her hair in trendy styles. Personality Millie is friendly, aloof, outgoing, and flirty. She has a tendency to playfully tease others and seem to greatly enjoy dancing. Art and music are important to Millie, who wants to become an artist one day. Growing up was rough for Millie, and she learned to take care of herself. She's confident and tough, for a small halfling girl, and doesn't take shift from anybody. Biography Background Millie was born to Quinn Proudfoot, a waitress at the Hagfish. Her mother succumbed to sickness when Millie was nine, and she was sent to live at the orphanage. She had a history of behavioral problems, and left as soon as she could. She was picked up by Olivia Willemette quite early, when Millie was 17, and brought her into the fold at the town's brothel. Millie was reluctant to get into that line of work, but found the pay to be quite good, relatively speaking and before long she was on board. For the last two years, Millie has been working as a prostitute, usually working at the Rusty Dragon. In the Game On the night of 19 Quen'pillar, Millie was working at the Rusty Dragon. She was having a drink and conversation with Genevieve Sandstone when she heard Frederick's exclamation of lament over how good his meat pie was. She also overheard Apollo shouting in frustration and after a brief conversation, bought him a drink to help him relax. The next morning, she awoke to black clouds gathering overhead. She had a strange feeling in her gut, but pushed it aside. She left to go for a walk, when she ran into Enzo and Frederick. She playfully flirted with them in her usual way, but was spooked when they told her that something bad was about to happen. They suggested that she find shelter at the cathedral, and she agreed to do so, but ran back to the brothel to warn the others first. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Olivia Willemmette This elven woman has been Millie's mentor for the past two years. She is a beautiful and seductive woman who treats the girls well, though she is a fairly stern employer. Regardless, Millie cares about Olivia. Apollo Oak Millie finds the uptight clerk to be kind of cute, though consider their limited interactions, that's about the extent of it. Frederick The cook is a familiar face to Millie, as they both spend much of their time at the Rusty Dragon. She thinks he's a good guy and he makes her laugh. Yenavor Millie thinks Yenavor, as an elf, is beautiful. She always notices him at the tavern, and due to his elven grace, he's probably the only person that makes her feel shy. Character Information Notable Items * '''Dagger: Millie keeps this dagger hidden on her person for purposes of self-defense. Halfling Abilities * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * Coordinated: '''+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Courage: +2 morale bonus vs. fear. Stacks with Lucky. * 'Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * 'Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 Climb, Jump, and Move Silently. Trivia * Her deep love of art draws her to the cathedral and the glassworks from time to time, to admire the stained glass and murals found there.